Almost Lover
by nativig
Summary: Emma decide ir a la casa de Regina después de varias semanas sin que nadie la haya visto... SwanQueen OneShot (esa es la idea, pero depende de ustedes)


Emma se dirigía a la casa de Regina, Henry había estado preguntando por ella y incluso ella estaba empezando a preocuparse. Nadie la había visto en varias semanas, según Archie también había dejado de ir a sus sesiones después de que se enteró que Emma sabía de ellas.

Una pequeña parte dentro de la cabeza de Emma estaba preocupada que la morena pudiera estar planeando una gran venganza o quizá realizar otra maldición a todo el pueblo, pero sabía mejor que eso. La mayor parte de ella estaba preocupada de que quizá la antigua reina es sola ( en todo el sentido de la palabra), y ella sabe lo que estar sola le hace a uno... te hace tener pensamientos oscuros, y los pensamientos oscuros pueden llevar a herirte a ti misma, pensaba, mientras inconscientemente llevó una manos a la cicatriz en su estómago cubierta por su polo.

Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca a la mansión en la calle Mifflin el pensamiento de Regina haciéndose daño a sí misma se había ido. la reina era mas fuerte que eso... al menos la Regina que ella conocía era mas fuerte que eso.

Golpeo la puerta suavemente con su puño, pero después de no recibir respuesta alguna sus golpes empezaron a convertirse mas fuerte hasta que decidió cambiar su puño por su pie y empezó a llamar el nombre de Regina.

Se rindió después de almenos 10 minutos de golpear y gritar en vano, pero eso solo sirvió para elevar sus preocupaciones... _quizá no está en casa _se dijo a sí misma _pero nadie la ha visto, aunque tiene magia... genial estoy discutiendo conmigo misma. Dios! que me ha hecho esta ciudad_

Finalmente sus preocupaciones la superaron, comenzó a mirar alrededor tratando de encontrar un lugar para escalar y encontró una cerca a un árbol, si recordaba bien esa ventana era del cuarto de Henry.

Por suerte no era lo suficientemente oscuro como para no ver donde pisaba, y tampoco era lo suficientemente claro como para que si a alguien se le ocurriera pasar por allí pudiera verla (tampoco era como que mucha gente pasara por allí, todo el que podía evitaba esa casa).

_Puedes hacerlo, lo has hecho antes, que eras... antes, podía escalar las malditas paredes como spiderman._ Tomó una bocanada de aire y la dejó escapar lentamente. Empezó a escalar, y se dió cuenta que en realidad no era tan complicado, sus manos y pies encontraron fácilmente un ritmo, aunque si estuvo a punto de caerse una vez, pero logró estabilizarse. Llegó a la ventana _maldición _murmuro al ver que estaba cerrada, y trató de abrirla suavemente, lo cual hizo que casi se vuelva a caer, pero lo logró. Cuando levantó la mirada sus ojos se abrieron en shock al ver que la morena estaba allí, en el cuarto de Henry, sollozando silenciosamente abrazando una almohada.

Obviamente había oído los incesantes golpes de la sheriff en su puerta principal y simplemente había esperado que Emma desista y regrese a casa... no había esperado que la rubia escalara a la ventana. Su primer instinto fue el de levantar su mano y mandarla volando, probablemente para que se golpee con el árbol que estaba justo afuera, pero no quiería herirla _que extraño pensó, _enserio_ no quiero herirla._

Limpió sus lágrimas mientras Emma estaba aun con la mitad del cuerpo adentro y la otra mitad afuera, puso la almohada en la cabeza de la cama, probablemente donde había estado antes de sentir la necesidad de recordar el aroma de Henry.

- ¿Que cree que esta haciendo Srta Swan? - preguntó la morena en un tono afilado, escondiendo perfectamente el hecho de que hace tansolo unos segundos había estado llorando.

- Yo estaba... yo solo...-

-Elocuente como siempre -

-¿Estas bien? -

-Perfecta... ahora puede retirarse-

Emma terminó de meterse por la media abierta ventana.

-Creí haberle dicho que podía retirarse -

-¿Enserio esperas que baje por la ventana?-

-Me parece que hizo un buen trabajo subiendo, no veo porque no pueda hacerlo para bajar -

Pasaron unos segundos sin que ninguna de ellas dijera una palabra, casi como si estuvieran haciendo una competencia de miradas, y probablemente era lo que estaban haciendo, porque ninguna de las dos apartaba la mirada de los ojos de la otra, así como que luchaban para no parpadear.

- Ya lo pensé mejor... creo que me quedaré - habló finalmente Emma

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué...? - replicó la morena incapaz de formar una oración.

-Elocuente como siempre - se burló Emma con una sonrisa en su rostro repitiendo las palabras que Regina le había dicho hace tan solo unos segundos.

-No tiene ningun derecho a... ¿crees que porque te llevaste a mi hijo puedes venir y tomar mi casa?- preguntó irritada, perdiendo la formalidad que siempre mantenía.

-No me llevé a tu hijo, y es nuestro... y ÉL te extraña - dijo Emma remarcando el él, y logró el cambio esperado, el rostro hace unos segundos tensos de la morena pareció relajarse _¿me extraña? pensó, no, no es cierto_ se dijo, y su rostro se endureció otra vez. - Y no estoy tomando tu casa, eres bienvenida a quedarte, simplemente me voy a quedar por un tiempo -

Le tomó unos segundos a la ex-alcaldesa ordenar sus pensamientos para poder hablar, y lo único que salió de su boca fue - ¿Por qué? -

Emma le sonrió de vuelta y se acercó a la puerta - Henry no es el único que te extraña - dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras ella dejando a la morena sola con sus pensamientos

* * *

En la parte de abajo Emma hizo lo que sabe hacer mejor, hacerse a ella misma en casa. Buscó entre la colección de vinos y demás licores de la morena, que era bastante completa exceptuando por ron y cerveza, no había ninguno de los dos. Whisky será, decidió Emma tomando una botella y sirviéndose en un vaso, si Regina la veía tomar de la botella seguro la mataría. Pensaba esperar unos minutos para darle tiempo a Regina y que se decida a bajar... por suerte no tuvo que esperar mucho; una vez terminó su primer vaso pudo escuchar los pasos de la morena descendiendo por las escaleras.

-Veo que se ha hecho...-

-Sentir en casa... concluyó Emma por ella mientras le ofrecía un vaso de whisky, pero Regina arrugó su nariz en señal de disgusto y en su lugar sacó una botella de cidra y se sirvió un vaso. - ¿que es contigo y las manzanas? -

-No es las manzanas Srta Swan, aunque si traen un recuerdo agradable - continuó con una sonrisa en los labios al recordar a Snow cayendo bajo la maldición del sueño - es lo que representan -

- ¿Y qué es lo que representan? -

- ¿Para que está aqui Srta Swan? - preguntó Regina ignorando la pregunta de Emma.

- Quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien -

-Y porque querría usted eso... si mal no recuerdo nuestro último encuentro había terminado con usted llamándome ...-

-The Evil Queen... lo se, y lo siento -

- ¿Por qué?... es quién soy -

-No... me dejé llevar, no creía que habías sido tú, pero cuando lo vi, y con todos diciéndome que eras tú... -

- No le estoy pidiendo explicaciones, y no quiero escucharlas -

La mirada de Emma se dirigió al suelo por unos segundos y luego la volvió a levantar - Enserio lo lamento, no debí haber dudado de ti -

-¿Y puedo saber que es lo que le hizo cambiar de opinión?-

- Un pequeño encuentro con tu madre -

El cuerpo de Regina se tensó al momento, sabía que su madre estaba de vuelta, la había visto en el mausoleo, pero no la había perdonado tan fácilmente.

- Una persona encantadora - continuó Emma - La verdad que eso explica muchas cosas -

-¿A que se refiere? -

- ¿Recuerdas cuando recién vine acá? -

-Vívidamente - contestó la morena amargamente

- Pregunté que demonios te había pasado para que fueras así... solo digamos que ahora entiendo un poco -

-Usted entiende nada -

- ¿Podrías dejar la formalidad?, es algo incómodo; y si, entiendo un poco al menos... yo también he tenido padres crueles, una buena cantidad de ellos en realidad -

Los ojos de la morena se suavizaron con lo que era... ¿culpa?, no no podía ser, Regina nunca siente culpa.

-Se que crees saber las cosas, pero eso es solo una pequeña parte - dijo con un suspiro al final

-Iluminarme... ¿que fue lo que realmente te hizo "the evil queen"? - contestó Emma

- Que te hace pensar que voy a compartir ese tipo de cosas contigo - contestó mientas se servía su tercer vaso de cidra

Emma sonrió al ver que todo rastro de formalidad se había ido, y ya no se sentía como si estuviera hablando de una transacción de negocios.

-Neal, el padre de Henry, realmente lo amaba sabes, o almeno eso creo, era bastante joven, pero bueno, el me abandono después de haber robado un montón de relojes, la policía me atrapó solo a mi - dijo tomando un gran sorbo de whisky, que quemó todo el camino hasta sus estomago.

-Es un idiota - se sorprendió Regina a sí misma una vez las palabras abandonaron su boca

-Un gran idiota - aceptó Emma

-¿Porqué me dices esto? -

-No lo se... creí que quizá podría ayudar. No muchas personas lo saben, así que apreciaría si no lo publicaras en un periódico -

-No lo haré - el sentimiento de culpa volvió a invadirla. Dejó que el silencio llene la habitación por unos segundos, que se sintieron como horas, antes de hablar - Su nombre era Daniel, trabajaba en los establos -

- ¿Te abandono? - preguntó Emma, obviamente no había terminado bien

-No exactamente... mi madre... le arrancó el corazón y lo aplastó enfrente de mi -

-Oh - fue todo lo que dijo Emma, pero abandonó el sitio que tenía en frente de la morena y lo remplazó por su costado, posó su mano sobre la mano de Regina que descansaba sobre su pierna y le dio un suave apretón.

- Tu madre nos vió... la pequeña Snow no pudo mantener la boca cerrada a pesar de que me lo prometió - el rostro de Regina que había estado a punto de estallar en lagrimas cambió a uno lleno de furia

-No hagas eso - le pidió Emma

-¿hacer que? - preguntó Regina con la quijada tensa

- Esconder tu dolor con ira... se que parece lo más fácil pero no es lo mejor -

-¿Fácil?, ¿lo consideras fácil? - inquirió a Emma en un tono lleno de escepticismo retirando su mano

-Ok... mala elección de palabras, pero aun así no deberías hacerlo - contestó extrañando la sensación de la mano de Regina atrapada en la de ella.

-Oh Srta Swam, su turno de iluminarme.. ¿Qué es lo que considera que debería hacer? -

- Emma, soy Emma... y no lo se, quizá dejarte sentir lo que realmente sientes -

- Ira es lo que realmente siento... deseo de venganza hacía Snow por hacer lo que hizo -

-Quizá eso era antes... pero la Regina que yo conozco siente mas que eso - dijó recuperando la posición de su mano, y sujetando mas fuerte para que la morena no la quite

- ¿ Y quién es la Regina que conoce Sra... Emma? - preguntó intrigada Regina

- Una mujer hermosa, que esta muy consciente al respecto y a veces lo usa para manipular. La mejor alcaldesa que jamás haya conocido, no es que conozca muchas, pero aun asi. Una exreina que la gente juzgó demasiado rápido y tuvo que aprender a vivir sola. Una madre que ama con todo su corazón a su hijo pero que a veces no sabe mostrarlo muy bien. ... y también alguien que sabe escoger el bien sobre el mal cuando quiere, porque tengo el sentimiento que tu madre vino a buscarte y sin embargo, aquí estas.

Regina se quedó sin palabras, le estaba ocurriendo muy seguido esta noche, y no le agradaba. Siempre sabía que decir, aunque no le sorprende que haya sido la rubia la primera en lograr tan improbable.

-¿Henry está bien? - fue todo lo que pudo mejorar

-Te extraña... siempre te quiso ¿sabes?, pero pensaba que era malo hacerlo -

-¿Y no lo es?... todos los que se han preocupado por mí han terminado...-

- Yo sigo aquí - interrumpió Emma

- Que quieres decir... - pero sus palabras se interrumpieron cuando al girar la cabeza, que había estado mirando fijamente las manos entrelazadas de las dos, notó lo cerca que estaba el rostro de Emma.

Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, y cada vez se le hacía mas difícil pensar, y era obvio que Emma estaba en el mismo estado. Los ojos de ambas intercalaban entre los ojos que tenían al frente y los labios. Finalmente ambas cortaron la pequeña separación que había entre ellas y sus labios chocaron en un intenso pero suave beso, reconfortante para ambas. La mano libre de Regina subió al rostro de la rubia acariciando su mejilla y dirigiéndose a su cabello. La mano de Emma comenzó en la rodilla de la morena y siguió su camino hasta llegar a la cintura.

Se separaron por unos segundos cuando el oxigeno se hizo necesario para ambas, pero en menos de un segundo volvieron a unirse con una renovada pasión. El beso dejo de ser suave para convertirse solo en intenso y lleno de deseo por la otro. La lengua de Emma tentó suavemente los labios de Regina que se abrieron en respuesta permitiendo la entrada. El sabor a manzanas combinado con el whisky era delicioso.

El fuego comenzó entre ambas y cuando Regina empezó a sentir su cuerpo reclinándose hacía atrás por el peso de Emma encima el miedo se apoderó de ella y la empujo suavemente.

-Emma... - fue todo lo dijo en una suave suplica, y fue todo lo que tomó para que Emma entendiera. En el momento en que su nombre escapó de sus labios lo lamentó enormemente porque puedo ver el dolor escrito en esos hermosos ojos verdes.

Se puso de pie y dijo - Lo se, lo siento - y se dirigió a la puerta

Regina se quedó allí sentada tratando con todas sus fuerzas de evitar el deseo de ir tras ella y pedirle que se quede. No podía permitirse eso, de alguna forma u otra Emma saldría lastimada si decía en voz alta lo que sentía... aunque cuando se separaron ya la había lastimado.

-Emma espera -

Pero era demasiado tarde, Emma ya había cerrado la puerta tras ella e hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer cuando estaba herida... correr.

* * *

**A/N: Qué les pareció? supongo que por el título sacaron de que trataba ^^, lo siento pero por alguna extraña razón encuentro los OneShot con un final no tan feliz mas interesante... porfavor no me odien u.u**

**Por otro lado si es que realmente quieren que continue comenten... puede ser que lo haga ^^**

**PS: Para lo que estén leyendo mis otros fics, voy a actualizar pronto lo prometo, eso solo que esto en examenes finales y... creo que jalaré todo (ingenieria no es lo mio T_T)**

**Déjenme saber que pensaron... comenten xfa :D**


End file.
